clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dancing Penguin
LEAVE MESSAGE or EDIT THIS PAGE! Talk to DP! Archives: *Talk 1 *Talk 2 *Talk 3 *Talk 4 Hai Welcome to mah talk page. Talk to mee... You're back? HAVE YOU RETURNED??? *My answer to "Yes": THAT'S AWESOME!!! I'M SO HAPPY! *My answer to "No": Oh... OK, maybe I'll see you on CP sometime. -- 21:03, October 21, 2009 (UTC) RE: Forum Fanon Okay, I understand your reasons, but I'd like Tigernose to know that he is also in the wrong on this. I also want to reference the Policy spam, me writing the expressing my opinion. I agree, THAT was unnecessary. I apologize for the error, and I guarentee that won't happen again. I was just mad at that time. Besides, if I actually vandalized the page, I would have blanked it and wrote something. Thank you for your neutrality. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 19:50, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :*I wasn't wrong in this, you just admitted you vandalised. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 19:53, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Being civil Thanks Dancing Penguin for being so assertive and civil over these days! I especially appreciate the 2 hour block on Sonic The Hedgehog; I hope it clears things up. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) RE: Since there was a tie, all the admins chose the transparent penguin. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:35, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Sezual Harassment I have just been harassed by a penguin on club penguin! Sexually! It feels so horrible! I blame myself for having such a horrible friend. FanonLogo The new one for Monaco breaks MonoBook. Also, unban me there, I just like being unbanned if I need to throw in my two cents. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 12:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Well use the last revision by Ninjinian instead - the one you've used still breaks it - the image must be in a specific colour. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 15:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Your edit: You said that the Igloo of the Month was in the second line. That is Penguin of the Month. Not igloo. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] Talk2Meh 15:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Sorry DP, I know you worked hard on putting it on pages, but it takes up space on an article that mauy not appeal to the visitot.. you should ask tigernose or zw and see what they suggest to do with it. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) hmm That sounds good. Try that. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Ok Do you want me to have my bot put it on the bottom of each page? --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 14:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi Dancing Penguin, I am Brookelas! I wanna become friends with u if that is OK! CPW: Best and worst Hi '''Dancing Penguin', SBR09's got a hip new blog post out, and he wants you to know what you think the best and worst moments of the CPW are. Example: BEST: When the CPW was founded. Go over to the blog now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 12:49, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Which is better? Hey Dancing Penguin, SBR created another cool new blog about Guitar Hero and Rock Band. You can vote which is better. Go vote now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 01:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Invitation for the New Years Concert! You are invited to the New Year's Concert! *Date: December 27, 2009 *Time: 4:00 PM PST (Penguin Standard Time) *Place: Iceberg *Server: Chinook If you want to sing Click Here. Remember that please confirm! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 18:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Penguin Play Awards Party party AWESOME! Cool! Thanks. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 17:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Squishy's Christmas Party! Hi! Im having a Christmas party on CP! Check my blog post here for more info. --Squishy Merry Christmas! 22:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) RE: Yes. Done. Your bureaucrat powers have not been restored because of the 2 bureaucrat change. Sorry. --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] Talk2Meh 04:02, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Uhhhh What's up with ur pic? --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie?? 20:48, December 14, 2009 (UTC) where is the shout box? dancing penguin where is the shout box? 20:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC)anonymous 20:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Non member items Do you know when the last non head non-member item came out. I joined after it,so I don't have a clue. Gourleyo 15:51, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo My idea Ok,I think I already knew,but I just wanted to see if you knew why.It is proberly because club penguin is trying to incourage people to become members. Gourleyo 16:48, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Hi DP I wanted to comment on your ad for cp idea on the main apge, and I wanted to say that it looks awesome and i like the idea of having its own little section! Thanks! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:07, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, thanks. 'Dancing Penguin' (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 22:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Suggestion For cp ideas, we should expand it, and assign "Ideas Admins" to patrol it, and be in charge of the ideas section. (You would be one). --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 17:31, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Come on to the IRC Channel. Come on to the IRC Channel. --'The K' (You love The K. He is your best friend. So why don't you ever talk to him?| ) :Right now I can't, but I'll come later 'Dancing Penguin' (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 11:56, December 31, 2009 (UTC) RE: Tiger has bot too. - Wompus78 20:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but It's a lot more active on other wikis than this one. Whenever I need to use it, I will, but it still doesn't have a bot flag over here since I don't use it often. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 14:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi DP What's up DP? This is Skater! THE REAL ONE!!!!! was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 02:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Yo! Sk8rbluscat is here! What's up? --'Sk8rbluscat TALK' 15:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I sent an email to Wikia saying I was over 13... I had to give the block details... --'Sk8rbluscat TALK' 15:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Awww Thanks! Wow, that was quick xD Chad17 15:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Chad17Chad17 15:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC) It said something about "Your account could not be registered at this time." And I'm like "What? Why not?!?!" Oh well it works now! :D Chad17 15:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Chad17Chad17 15:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :D I've been a fan of this site for a while now :) Chad17 15:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Chad17Chad17 15:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) i am screwed... they just banned me from IRC channel... --'Sk8rbluscat TALK' 15:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Wassup? Anyway, could you please block me before the furries do, I've had enough of this wikia and others in general. T in A. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 15:59, January 9, 2010 (UTC) It says it doesn't save lol I should've copied and pasted. :-| Chad17 16:13, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Chad17Chad17 16:13, January 9, 2010 (UTC) SOMEONE FAKED ME!!! :O HE WROTE TO BLOCK ME?!?!?! :O I DIDN'T WRITE THAT!!! IT'S RIGHT UP THERE YOU FAKER WHOEVER YOU ARE I know it's not you, Dancing Penguin. But who was that? I'm new and I already got a hater. :( Chad17 16:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Chad17Chad17 16:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) OMG xD I need new glasses LOLOLOLOL Chad17 16:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Chad17Chad17 16:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: You do not have permission to create new pages. You can view and copy the source of this page: Um... That's all I got from that page. Oh well I can remake it. :) Chad17 16:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Chad17Chad17 16:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Unarchive Can you stop unarchiving pages? --Squishy 01:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) o.O Does Rockhopper send emails often? xD Chad17 02:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Chad17Chad17 02:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I read something someone else wrote LOL Big mistake rofl Chad17 03:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Chad17Chad17 03:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) DP.... Leave the redirects, or fix every link yourself. --Zapwire 14:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Party - CPW Gathering Hi there. You are invited to my 1st Annual CPW Gathering. Here are the details: Date: Friday February 12, 2010. Time: 3:45 PM Penguin Standard Time (Snow Forts Clock) Server: Check back here prior to the party. I do not want full servers. Room: Dojo Courtyard. Sign here if you are coming! I hope you can make it! [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 23:24, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Contest! Hey,Dancing Penguin! Wanna be on my contest,just check my blog post! Your Pal: Vicyorus 02:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) The picture doesn't cover up the links. Wrosk fine for me. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire''']] (talk/blog/edits) 16:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Chinese New Year Gift-o Meet Hey DP. Can you meet me on CP? I am on Southern Lighs in the Box Dimension. I am called Penguinnate2. And yes,I kow that your name is Ford Car. The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 16:28, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh Its ok,but we can still be friends. Also,check out my Club Penguin Freinds wiki. the link is http:/clubpenguinfriends.wikia.com. type that in the box! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 16:33, February 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Oh ya its role play. i named my puffles after 2 friends of mine: Squishy and Hat Pop. The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 16:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) RE RE: Oh I know. It is like you can make up random stuff like Club Nachoz and Club Puffle ya kno? The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 16:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) RE RE RE: Oh Ya,it is sorta like that. Do you see the pattern of message titles? The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 16:54, February 13, 2010 (UTC) RE RE RE RE: Oh Ya,I do have a sence of humor online but not in real life....... The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 17:01, February 13, 2010 (UTC)